From Ferret to Badger
by YinYang0817
Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoys animagus is a ferret.He is also able to fit into all four Houses.What does this have to do with the Sorting, though? (First fic, R&R!)


Hey, ya'll! This is my first fic, so any criticism or praise is welcome! Flames shall be used to make extra toasty toast! Welp, enjoy! ~

From Ferret to Badger

Chapter One

The red train commonly known as the Hogwarts Express, slowed to a halt, First years looking out their windows eagerly. One 11 year old in particular gazed at the magnificent castle with gleaming, mercury colored eyes. His platinum-blonde hair shone in the light of the full moon, his black cloak –not marked with the colors of one of the four Houses, he hadn't been sorted just _yet_- contrasting with his pale skin. He sneered at the sight of a red-haired boy, one thought running through his mind. '_**Lovely….A Weasley! Just what I need on my first year...' **_It didn't surprise him though, no, not one bit. He stepped gracefully from the train, scowling at the half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who was currently bellowing at the top of his lungs, "Firs'- years! Firs'-years over here!" and herding them into a large group; like a sheepdog would sheep. It was amusing, actually, to the boy. He sighed as they wandered up the sloping hill, climbing into the boats with the rest of the First years. To get to the school, they first had to get across the Black Lake, where it was rumored a terrifying monster lived. He did not believe this, of course, but it still made him slightly uneasy. The boat hit the other dock, shaking the boy from his thoughts. With another long sigh, he moved forward, standing with the others at the front of the Great Hall. He paid no heed to the other professors at the Head Table, nodding once at his godfather, Severus Snape, before turning his attention back to the Sorting Hat, which was currently singing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat._

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The boy sighed again, smiling just slightly as his name was called. He sat upon the stool, waiting for the Hat to be placed on his head, and inhaled deeply. He smirked; he knew he was going to get into Slytherin, his whole family had been in that House! A voice sounded in his mind startling him a bit. **"A Malfoy, eh? What to do with you….Smart, and witty, so Ravenclaw would be ok...But at the same time courageous and true. A pureblood; yes…but loyal and fearless….Your animagus is a ferret, apparently…Aha! I know just what to do with you!" **And with a mighty shout, Draco Lucius Malfoy was put in the House of…."**HUFFLEPUFF!" **Draco gaped, looking very much like a fish out of water. Silence reigned over the Hall, everyone too shocked to form a correct sentence or react. Draco Malfoy, the Malfoy heir, heir to one of THE highest pureblood families, was a HufflePuff?! That simply could not be! And as soon as he could; Draco protested to this. "A HufflePuff?!" He raged, the badge on his robes already showing a badger. "I'm a Malfoy! Supposed to be a Slytherin! Not some bloody HufflePuff!" The badgers looked slightly offended by this, but still welcomed him with open arms. And this day, became one everyone would remember forever; the day Draco Lucius Malfoy, the ferret, became a badger.

_**The End**_

HOW WAS THAT? xD Omg, I didn't think this would turn out okay…My parents say I'm pretty talented but I think I'm not...Low self-esteem... :/ Anyways, R&R and you'll get digital cookies! /Hands out chocolate chip treats/ ^^


End file.
